


Wishes

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where James drools, Remus and Sirius are scanning the night sky and wishes are made. Complete and utter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Belial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Belial).



> This ficlet was inspired by this fanart by the incredible LadyBelial: http://ladybelial.deviantart.com/art/HP-Stargazing-38013169

"And that one is mine. See? Right over there near-"

"I know. I can spot Canis Major, Sirius." Remus laughed, trying not to laugh too hard, though, not to wake the sleeping James up. "We took Astronomy together, in case you`ve forgotten."

  


  


"I know you know. You know everything, Moony. Now shut up and let me talk."

  


  


And at that moment Remus thought that really, maybe all in all they just fit too well. Like Canis Major, glowing in the sky, and the waning moon. Everything, just weird coincidences, and slight hints. He never wanted to let them all fall into place but after some time, he realized, things happened on their on. Like him forgiving Sirius.

  


  


Sirius. Bright, and flaming, with moist eyes, grabbing both of his wrists and trying to catch his eyes and breathing out desperately `Please, please, oh god, Remus. Please.`

  


  


It took him most of sixth year and the summer holidays to get over the burning lump of hurt in the bottom of his throat, but come seventh year he just missed him so much, that he couldn`t wait any longer and all of Snape`s awful glares didn`t matter anymore, and he just had to walk up to Sirius on the third day of school, slide him hand into Sirius` big, coarse one, and tug a little before letting go and glancing at him.

  


  


He found that he can`t touch Sirius and look at him at the same time. Intentional touches, meaningful, emotional touches, that is. Like the time he took his hand at the start of seventh year, or the time in sixth year, right after The Prank, that he pushed him to the wall near the kitchens and sighed into his mouth like a drowning man, breathing again. He clung to him, and Sirius clung back, and kissed him back and during that short minute there was this unbearable aching in his chest, Remus thought his lungs might collapse, and his eyes were screwed shut. He couldn`t talk to Sirius all the day after, and they didn`t say a word about it ever since. But every time Sirius walked between Remus and James and wrapped his arms around their shoulder, his fingers would form around his shoulder, hold it in place. And as his hands fell there was always a little lingering moment, a palm spread at the small of Remus` back. He didn`t do it with James.

  


  


"What do you think will happen to us, Padfoot?" He can`t help but ask, quietly, and his voice is too low in his own ears. He can hear Peter wheezing in the background and he sure does hope James isn`t going to drool on his stomach. Sirius is taken aback by that question and he stops his Astronomy-lecture.

  


  


"What do you mean?" He asks with caution, shooting Remus a careful glance.

  


  


"I mean, after school. Next month, when we leave. After the N.E.W.Ts and everything." Remus insists. There`s a gripping fear in his stomach, a tiny little knot of tension and apprehension. What if they all continue gloriously with their lives and he, mellow little Remus, will be forgotten in the distance? When he was younger he constantly felt like he wasn`t really living life on his own, like he had the others, mostly James and Sirius, who were bright and lit and brave, and he lived through them. Or Lily, who was so loved by James and Remus was ashamed of himself for being so envious.

  


  


"S`an easy one, Moons." Sirius laughs lightly. "James and Lily will get married, and she`ll make him settle down and give him ten bespectacled, red haired babies. Pete will marry a nice Hufflepuff bird, `cause they`re the only ones who put up with him, and have chubby, blond kids. I`ll be an Auror, and I`ll get a flying bike, and you…"

  


  


"I don`t want kids." Remus said thoughtfully. Just thinking about struggling to find a job while having half-breed, possibly wolfish kids was horrible. For a moment he wished he could freeze time and just save them in that exact position forever. So he could always feel Sirius` breath ruffling his hair, James would always drool on his shirt and Peter will continue to wheeze in the background.

  


  


"Me neither." Sirius agreed quickly, shuddering slightly and Remus could feel the blades of grass moving lightly. "So that makes Lily and Prongs, Wormtail and the Hufflepuff, and you`re stuck with me."

  


  


Remus turned to look at him and caught his eyes, shooting him a wide grin. Being stuck with Sirius didn`t sound bad at all, and he reached out and took Sirius` hand in his, daring to continue looking at him. Sirius` hand froze for a moment, and then he returned the look, grinned, and entwined their fingers. Remus thought for a second he was going to lean in, when Sirius` head shot back and he called "Look, Moony! A falling star! I hope it`s Regulus."  

  


  


Remus just lay there, perfectly still, afraid that Sirius might want his hand back anytime soon, or never want to kiss him again, and closed his eyes. He could feel a movement next to him, and hot breath on his cheek. "Did you make a wish?"

  


  


"Yeah." Remus breathed out, as Sirius` lips pressed into the corner of his mouth in a soft, butterfly-winged kiss. "But on a second thought, it doesn`t matter anymore."

  



End file.
